See-through displays allow people to simultaneously view real objects and displayed images. For example, a see-through display with an eyeglass form factor may be worn by the user, and light from the real world may travel through the glasses to the user's eyes. At the same time, the glasses may visually present virtual images to the user using near-eye display technology.